E M P A T H Y
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: XMFC verse. Erik/Charles. Charles et Erik sont dans une chambre d'hotel durant leur RoadTrip. Charles sait ce qui va se passer parce que c'est déjà arrivé quand il avait 15ans. Les pensées d'Erik lui parvienne, mais elles ne sont que le miroir des siennes


**Titre: ****Empathy**

**Fandom:** X-men: First Class

**Pairing:** Erik/Charles

**Disclamer:** X-men ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre:** Angst Romance

**Rating:** NC-17

Les murs de la chambre d'hôtel étaient verts. D'un vert qui avait dû être originalement bleu, sans aucun doute, aux vues de la crasse qui recouvrait le reste de la pièce. Les meubles étaient en bois, vieux, grinçants, humides. Charles n'avait pas pour habitude de séjourner dans ce genre d'endroit mais ils se trouvaient actuellement, lui et Erik, dans le seul hôtel de la ville. Erik ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Charles devinait qu'il avait l'habitude et s'était déjà accommodé de moins. Les vitres étaient sales, translucides mais non transparentes et donnaient une vue sur un bar dont la musique – ou plutôt la rythmique – s'échappait et emplissait le silence du quartier. Boum. Boum. Boum. Le béton du bâtiment vibrait presque sous ses pieds. Boum. Boum. Boum. Charles commençait presque à en avoir la migraine. Il regrettait presque cette idée d'un road trip pour recruter des mutants. Cette idée était de lui, évidemment. Pour apprendre à mieux connaître Erik. Ou pour qu'Erik apprenne à mieux le connaitre. Il savait déjà tout de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Charles était fatigué de ses longues journées sur la route et son esprit commençait à lui échapper depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ce qui, en la présence d'Erik, le terrifiait.

La partie devenait de plus en plus longue et Erik commençait seulement à se concentrer sur autre chose que le plateau. Charles savait exactement quel était le prochain coup qu'il devait jouer. Mais il ne touchait pas au pion de métal. Il était concentré sur quelque chose d'autre. Depuis qu'Erik était sorti de la salle de bain. Charles se faisait violence pour sembler tout à fait détendu. Il ne l'était pas. Il pensait à autre chose que la partie d'échec. A bien autre chose. Erik ne pu plus résister une minute de plus, impatient. Charles lui enseignait la patience sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En réalité, Charles lui insufflait beaucoup plus qu'Erik ne le saurait jamais. Mais c'était l'une des choses auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de penser maintenant. Le regard curieux et insistant que son adversaire lui adressait obligea Charles à bouger. Un soupir. Appuyer sur ses avant-bras. Il passa une main sur son visage et fit mine de se gratter le menton. Il faisait diversion pour que son vis-à-vis ne remarque pas son embarras. Sa tension. Sa retenue.

C'était peine perdue.

« Quelque chose te contrarie, mon ami. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Charles attendit quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Erik, qui attendait, patientait. Patience. C'était une notion que Charles lui avait inculquée sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il aimait à penser qu'il l'avait assimilé à force d'être à son contact. Il aurait du moins eu envie de penser de la sorte. La vérité était toute autre. Ce n'était pas de son propre chef que Charles avait planté cette partie de lui très loin dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin. Enfin, si, il l'avait voulu. Il avait eu soif de toute la complexité et la richesse et la douleur que renfermait la tête d'Erik. Mais c'était délicat. C'était dangereux. Il l'avait fait quand même. Par besoin. Par orgueil. Par désir.

Par désir.

Erik se racla la gorge et esquissa un mouvement qui témoignait du malaise soudain qui l'envahissait. Charles comprit qu'il devait s'occuper l'esprit et se concentrer sur la partie d'échec qui tirait en longueur. Son bras se leva dans un mouvement trop brusque pour que la tension de son corps n'apparaisse pas aux yeux de son ami et bougea un pion. N'importe quel pion de ceux qu'il avait décidé de bouger quelques tours plus tôt. Peut-être même venait-il de mettre sa stratégie en péril en sautant quelques mouvements. Charles espérait qu'Erik ne chercherait pas à comprendre, mettant l'erreur de son adversaire sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. Il se rappela soudainement la question qui lui avait été posée. Ou la non-question qu'on lui avait soumise.

« De l'inquiétude. Rien d'alarmant. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Une suggestion qu'Erik complèterait de lui-même. Il y avait des milliers de raisons pour être inquiet à des centaines de sujets. Erik trouverait lequel par lui-même. Charles sentait toujours son regard insistant sur lui. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, son ami s'intéressa davantage à l'échiquier. Charles se mordit la lèvre pour que cette infime douleur l'aide à reprendre le contrôle de ses propres pensées. Cela lui semblait impossible. Impossible à cause de l'atmosphère qu'il avait lui-même installée. C'était une erreur de sa part. Erik devait la sentir à présent. Cette chose que Charles essayait de lui cacher depuis quelques jours. Il l'observa passer un doigt dans son col, prendre une grande inspiration et se lever pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Les boums d'en face prirent davantage d'ampleur et Charles pouvait même entendre un peu de la musique qui accompagnait les tremblements de la rue. Mais se concentrer devenait de plus en plus compliqué à mesure que sa migraine prenait s'amplifiait. Erik repris sa place en face de lui et bougea un pion. En remarquant que le visage de son ami était crispé, il s'excusa.

« Il fait un peu chaud. Tu veux que je referme ?

- Non. »

Charles pensa un instant à lui soumettre l'idée de changer de pull et de fermer pour éviter à ce que ce vacarme ne force plus l'entrée de ses oreilles avec autant de violence. Boum Boum Boum, ce rythme profond et étouffé s'imprimait dans son crâne. Se concentrer devenait compliqué. Contenir son esprit commençait à devenir compliqué également.

_Patience_

_Culpabilité _

_Inquiétude_

_Désir_

Charles se fit violence pour fermer son esprit. Il fit un effort considérable – vu son état de fatigue – pour garder celui d'Erik loin de sa portée.

_Tuer Shaw_

_Vengeance _

_Paix_

_Désir_

Erik changea de position, encore une fois mal à l'aise. Un pli se forma sur son front. Il était perplexe. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Charles savait ce qui suivrait s'il ne se ressaisissait pas. Des années plus tôt, il s'était trouvé dans une situation similaire. Des années plus tôt, il avait volontairement insufflé un tout autre genre de notion que la patience dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Jusqu'où était-il allé dans l'esprit de cette femme ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Même avant cet épisode de son adolescence, il avait laissé son esprit, trop grand pour rester dans sa tête, se heurter à celui d'un autre. Il était si jeune à l'époque. Aujourd'hui il avait la prétention de penser qu'il pouvait arrêter l'invasion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Charles changea un pion de place sans savoir si c'était la chose à faire.

_Honte_

_Souvenir_

_Charles_

« Charles. Charles ? »

Charles leva les yeux. Il devina au regard posé sur lui que quelque chose clochait. Erik était sur la défensive. Inquiet.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Tu étais dans ma tête.

- Quand ?

- Là. A l'instant. »

Charles déglutit. Il soutenait toujours le regard d'Erik. L'orgueil l'y aidait, certainement pas le courage. Certainement pas l'honnêteté.

« Désolé. La fatigue rend le contrôle difficile. Ce n'était pas volontaire. »

Aucun mensonge. Erik le saurait sinon. Erik avait appris à le connaitre. Pas trop bien, Charles l'espérait, sinon il devinerait. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps son ami avait pris conscience de sa présence à l'intérieur de sa tête. Pas depuis trop longtemps, Charles l'espérait.

« Pardonne-moi cette intrusion. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Ce n'est rien… Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Shaw. »

_Haine_

_Colère_

La mâchoire d'Erik se crispa. Charles tenta un maigre sourire d'excuse. Il baissa les yeux sur l'échiquier et soupira.

« Je crois que cette partie est sans fin, mon ami. Nous devrions peut-être aller nous coucher. »

_Fatigue_

_**Désir**_

La langue de Charles passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait d'un bond. Son regard croisa tout de suite celui d'Erik. Il l'avait senti. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était si loin, dans un endroit trop profond. Un sentier qu'il avait laissé lors de son premier passage était devant lui et les portes de l'esprit d'Erik lui semblaient ouvertes à chaque fois. La confiance. Charles piétinait sa confiance à chaque fois qu'il oubliait qu'une porte ouverte n'était pas toujours une invitation.

« Charles…

- Erik. »

Charles lui demandait de se taire. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Et il se trompait, sans aucun doute. Aucun. Charles était déjà passé par cette situation. La première fois avait été si violente qu'il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des semaines. Un enfant de huit ans n'avait pas à ressentir une telle honte et une telle culpabilité. Une telle peur de lui-même. La colère. La haine. Charles avait connu ces sentiments une fois. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard de sa mère au moment où la bonne s'était jetée sur elle juste après lui avoir apporté son dessert. Charles avait tellement détesté sa mère. Pour tant de raisons. Aujourd'hui, il les avait oubliées mais les sentiments étaient encore là. Peur, haine et colère. Mais ils étaient à lui. Si forts. Si puissants. Des sentiments trop grands pour un enfant de huit ans mais qu'une bonne de cinquante ans n'avait aucun mal à faire exploser si ces émotions lui étaient insufflés dans un état pur et presque candide.

« Une nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien.

- Tu as vu autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Erik. Pas ce que tu crois en tout cas.

- A en juger par la couleur de ton visage, je n'en serais pas si sûr. »

Charles détourna la tête. La fenêtre était encore ouverte et les boums persistaient à pénétrer dans sa tête. Il se demandait si la télépathie faisait cet effet aux gens. Si Erik avait la même migraine que lui quand il se glissait dans son esprit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un lac gelé qu'on pouvait parcourir, laissant la trace de lames après un passage. Mais s'il ne faisait pas attention, la glace se briserait. Quand ce sera fait, Charles éprouvera une satisfaction si grande juste avant de se noyer. Se noyer dans les eaux glaciales à l'intérieur qu'était l'esprit d'Erik.

Erik frissonna et se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Charles en profita pour se concentrer une ultime fois. Dernière fois. Il était fatigué mais ce qu'il y avait entre eux grandissait et devenait incontrôlable. Charles se demandait si ce n'était pas sa faute. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'une femme l'avait touché. Il se souvenait du besoin, de l'envie, de la tension, de cette idée qu'il avait semé en elle comme un ordre qu'on donne à un esclave. Son esprit était tant submergé par le désir qu'il n'avait pas pu le retenir. Il se souvenait comme il avait envie qu'elle éprouve la même chose. Autant que lui, sinon plus. Sinon plus. C'était un souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas se rappeler. Il le chassa mais il était déjà trop tard. Le désir, la passion, la satisfaction, le **contrôle**… A peine leurs corps avaient-ils été séparés qu'il était sorti de la voiture et avait couru comme il n'avait jamais couru en quinze ans d'existence. Honteux. Honteux mais satisfait.

_Honte_

_**Désir**_

« Charles. »

La voix grave et profonde d'Erik était tout à coup si forte. Charles n'avait pas fait attention. Il n'avait pas réalisé – pas vraiment – qu'Erik s'était approché de lui, tel un prédateur. Une aura animale s'échappait de sa personne. Il était si présent. Si puissant. Si beau. Charles pouvait presque oublier pourquoi il ne devait pas se fier à la noirceur de son regard. Presque. Charles sentait son sang s'échauffer et former une boule de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il n'osait pas se demander si Erik ressentait la même chose en cet instant.

« Erik ? »

Sa voix sonnait comme un couinement, incertain et faible, et le nom qu'il prononçait n'était qu'un souffle. Erik s'approchait davantage – trop pour son propre bien – fier et débordant d'une virilité à couper le souffle. Charles arrêta d'ailleurs de respirer quand ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes. Elles étaient rêches et sèchent. Il ne prit pas la peine de penser au fait qu'y remédier était une mauvaise idée. En sentant les réticences de Charles tomber, Erik devint tout de suite plus entreprenant, l'attirant contre lui, passant ses mains sur lui, partout où il le pouvait alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Charles avait incroyablement chaud, il sentait son visage brûler et quand des mains réussir à se faufiler sous sa chemise, il s'imagina un instant que sa peau fondait et qu'elles s'y enfonçaient pour le toucher jusqu'aux organes. Il avait terriblement chaud. Pourtant il tremblait et frissonnait. La migraine avait disparu mais son esprit était embrumé par le désir et lui donnait des vertiges. Si bien que lorsqu'Erik le força à se rassoir sur son fauteuil, il manqua de défaillir et perdit tout sens de la gravité. Il attendit un nouveau baiser qui ne vint pas. Ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus sèches. Il avait besoin d'Erik. Besoin de sa bouche. Besoin de ses mains. Besoin… Besoin de…

« Si tu savais à quel point je… Comment tu me… »

Les phrases d'Erik n'avaient pas de fin et l'état de Charles l'empêchait d'en trouver mais quand il croisa son regard une nouvelle fois, il comprit exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Charles avala sa salive. Sa respiration était erratique. Il manquait d'air mais il oublia totalement de respirer au moment où Erik se mit à genoux devant lui. Tout d'un coup ça le frappe. Ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ce n'était pas réel. C'était un fantasme. Un fantasme qu'il avait eu deux jours plus tôt quand l'épaule d'Erik avait touché sa jambe alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser un pion qu'il avait laissé tomber. Ca n'était pas réel. Juste dans la tête de Charles. Et maintenant, c'était dans la tête d'Erik aussi.

« Non…

- Si. »

Charles aurait voulu faire un mouvement de recul, se redresser violemment pour tout arrêter et préserver la dignité d'Erik. Mais quand ces doigts trop chauds vinrent caresser sa cuisse et remonter jusqu'à son entrejambe. La tête de Charles devint lourde et il la laissa tomber, s'abandonnant déjà, anticipant ce qui allait suivre malgré lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Les mots ne trouvaient pas leur sens dans son propre esprit, comment pouvait-il en être autrement pour Erik ? Erik dont les doigts défaisaient avec lenteur la boucle de sa ceinture sans même la toucher. Son regard incroyablement sombre était plongé dans le sien comme s'il espérait s'y noyer.

« Oh, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai envie. »

La ceinture vola à travers la pièce dans un sifflement. Quand Erik se pencha sur lui, Charles réalisa qu'il avait déjà ouvert la fermeture de son pantalon et qu'il le dénudait, exposant l'objet de ses convoitises. Charles ne put retenir un couinement lorsque la joue d'Erik se frotta contre lui. Son souffle brulant l'irritait et lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Les doigts de Charles se crispèrent autour des accoudoirs du fauteuil. Anticipation. Désir. Désir. Désir. Un soupir de pur débauche lui parvint aux oreilles. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était le sien ou celui d'Erik. Erik. Erik était magnifique. Tout le corps de Charles connu un violent spasme lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur lui. Ses mains caressaient sensuellement la peau sensible de ses cuisses. Sa langue brûlait. Vraiment. Charles avait chaud et envie au point d'avoir mal d'avoir chaud et envie. Toutes ces sensations étaient décuplées. Comme une première fois. Une première fois depuis ses quinze ans.

C'était écœurant.

Le rythme d'Erik connut un raté. Charles laissa échapper un son entre le sanglot et le gémissement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage et décida que bloquer sa vue serait moins difficile. Il sentit les mouvements d'Erik plus hésitant. Charles commença à paniquer. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Ensuite ce serait terminé. Déjà maintenant, il ne pouvait se pardonner.

« Erik… »

Le gémissement d'Erik provoqua un son rauque incontrôlé, plus fort que les autres. Charles se laissa aller à cette étreinte coupable et artificielle. Par curiosité ou par inquiétude, il trouva le courage de baisser les yeux. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était presque suffisante pour lui faire oublier qu'il était un monstre.

« Seigneur… »

Sa main bougea d'elle-même pour repousser les cheveux d'Erik qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Les yeux sombres qui se levèrent vers lui étaient indescriptibles. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Une intimité qu'il n'avait jamais connu commençait à se développer entre eux. Et Charles détruisait tout parce qu'il était faible. Parce qu'il était une boule d'égoïsme et d'orgueil et de désir. Il fallait que ça s'arrête mais il ne le voulait pas. Il était parfaitement bien comme ça. Avec Erik à genoux entre ses jambes, extirpant toute cette crasse qu'il avait en lui. Charles finit par accepter ce qu'il se passait. Sa main était toujours dans les cheveux d'Erik et l'incitait à aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps qui cherchait désespérément cette friction, ce contact malsain. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer le plaisir qui le submergeait. Il n'en avait même pas envie et il aimait se faire croire qu'Erik aimait ce qu'il faisait également. Sa main disparaissait dans son propre pantalon alors qu'il prenait davantage Charles dans la moiteur de sa bouche. Et puis tout s'arrêta. Un sifflement dans les oreilles et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Charles reprit son souffle tant bien que mal. Son corps semblait tout à coup insensible, même s'il sentait encore les frémissements que les baisers sur sa cuisse engendraient. Erik remontait sa chemise et baisa son bas ventre et son nombril. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps de Charles qui sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur post-orgasmique. Ses yeux cherchaient un signe de dégout ou de colère sur les traits de son ami. Mais rien. Juste le désir. Juste l'envie. Juste lui. Erik.

_Erik. _

Erik leva les yeux vers lui alors que ses lèvres effleuraient son nombril. Charles ramena une fois de plus ses cheveux en arrière mais ses assauts les avaient complètement décoiffés. Il caressa sa joue d'un air absent. Le regard qu'il lui adressait fut alors plus clair. Plus doux. Moins de désir et plus d'autre chose que Charles n'arriverait jamais à décrire. Brusquement, il se redressa et l'embrassa. Pas de violence. Juste de la tendresse. Le désir s'était envolé. Il l'avait abandonné et ferait de même pour Erik. Bientôt, Erik ressentirait la honte, la trahison, la peur.

Comme lorsqu'il avait quinze ans et que la fille dont il avait pris la virginité commençait à pleurer.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Charles sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Il n'osait même plus le regarder. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et leur front se heurtèrent l'un à l'autre. Il serra Erik contre lui alors que son esprit s'enfonçait une fois de plus dans la glace qui l'habitait. C'était un peu plus chaud qu'avant. Un peu plus douillet.

« Charles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Aucune réponse. Si ce n'est un sanglot. Charles trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait dans un petit coin chaud et agréable de l'esprit d'Erik. Il s'y avança et le toucha. La paix. Mais elle était artificielle. Ce n'était pas celle d'Erik. C'était celle de Charles. Sa satisfaction, sale et malsaine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à ce point honte de ce qu'il était… Sa main se referma sur cette petite boule de lumière et il la fit disparaitre. Quand Charles ouvrit les yeux, la tête d'Erik reposait sur ses genoux. Il dormait paisiblement. Charles le redressa et l'entraîna sur le lit avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Demain, Erik aura oublié.

Demain, Charles sera toujours honteux.

Honteux et satisfait.

**End. **


End file.
